


Vanity Drabbles

by shesherlobster



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesherlobster/pseuds/shesherlobster
Summary: A collection of short Vanity drabbles that I don’t manage to turn into proper length fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently somebody asked on Tumblr for something to do with vanity’s height difference. I don’t have tumblr though sooooo, if somebody could post the link over there!

Charity advances on Vanessa slowly, like a predator stalking it’s prey. Vanessa backs up one step at a time, swallowing audibly as her back hits the wall behind her. Her hands spread out against the wall as she looks left and right for a potential escape route away from her girlfriend.

 

‘Nowhere to go babe.’ Charity smirks, taking one last step and stopping well inside Vanessa’s personal space. ‘What you going to do now eh?’

 

Vanessa reaches for Charity but she’s too fast. She grabs Vanessa’s wrists and pins them each side of her head with such force it makes the pictures on the wall rattle. The difference in height means Charity’s arms are barely above her own shoulders and she makes full use of that by looking menacingly over Vanessa, squeezing her wrists for emphasis.

 

‘Uh huh. You’re not going anywhere. Not until I’ve paid you back for your wickedness tonight babe.’

 

Vanessa smirks, testing the strength of Charity’s grip but finding it too firm to wriggle out of.

 

‘I’m sure I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about Charity.’

 

Charity laughs, leaning forward and pressing her body against the entire length of Vanessa’s, causing an involuntary moan from the other woman.

 

‘Teasing me like that.’ Charity leans down to whisper in her ear. ‘ _All_ night. I’m in a terrible state now and I want to know what you’re going to do about it.’

 

Vanessa shifts her shoes off and it increases the difference in height between the two women by another inch or so. Looking up into Charity’s eyes, she adopts the most innocent look she can muster.

 

‘I’m sorry Charity.’ Vanessa bites her lip before going in for the kill, bending her knees a little to make herself even shorter. ‘I’ve been a bad girl.’

 

Vanessa knows Charity seriously gets off on the whole power trip thing. And she’s playing right into her hands with this act. But it’s exactly what she wants. Charity literally growls as she abandons her hold on Vanessa’s wrists to grab her thighs and hoist her up higher against the wall. Vanessa squeaks in surprise but reacts quickly, wrapping her legs around Charity’s waist and kissing her now they’re finally on the same level. Charity kisses back fiercely, biting Vanessa’s lip hard and moaning loudly. Bracing herself and Vanessa, Charity pushes off against the wall and stumbles them both backwards. In one smooth motion she turns and throws Vanessa down onto the bed, only stopping long enough to rip off her own shirt before climbing onto the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene from after THAT conversation.

‘Ow....OW! Jesus Ness gerrof!’

 

Charity steps back, wincing and waving her hands in front of her wildly. They’ve moved from the street into Vanessa’s house. After Charity’s emotional admission, Vanessa had hugged her and dragged her into the house without so much as another word. And that’s where Charity finds herself now, pinned against the wall just inside the front door with Vanessa’s lips on her neck. There’s a little spot just underneath her ear that Vanessa knows if she sucks in just right...

 

‘Fuck Ness. Upstairs. Now.’

 

That seems to shake Vanessa out of her trance, and she backs away waving her hands in front of her. Charity feels the loss immediately, having Vanessa touching her in any way, even if it’s just tangling their little fingers together when they’re walking, is just so safe.

 

‘But...your mouth.’

 

Charity grabs Vanessa by her jacket and pulls her back in, sliding her hands around her waist and up underneath the latest horrible shirt.

 

‘It’s suddenly feeling better you know.’

 

She tries to kiss Vanessa, but their lips barely touch before she’s hissing away in pain. Vanessa gives her that look before shaking her head and laughing.

 

‘What was that you were saying Miss Tough Girl?’

 

Charity stops Vanessa from walking away, catching her hands and placing them on her own hips.

 

‘Bloody Megan. I’ll kill her for ruining my chances at a bunk up.’

 

Vanessa steps as close as she can, pressing the entire length of her body against Charity’s before pressing a gentle kiss against her neck.

 

‘Well... _my_ mouth isn’t broken...’

 

Vanessa doesn’t wait for a response, she turns and starts walking up the stairs, a smirk on her face as she hears Charity scrabbling to lock the door before following her.

 


	3. The Wig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the preview for next week for Tracy in THAT wig.

-and he went _inside_ with her. And the nerve of him right? To do it in _Rhona’s_ house with some...some tart he picked up in _Hotten_!’

 

Vanessa paces back and forth animatedly in front of Charity, who is sitting on the couch watching her with a bemused look.

 

‘Babe do you honestly think Pete... _Pete_ is clever enough to have an affair? I mean, he’s got the muscles, and the face...’ Charity ticks them off on her hand as she goes on. ‘But brains? No babe. I mean he’s doing it in his girlfriends house for crying out loud.’

 

Vanessa stops pacing and sends a withering look in Charity’s direction.

 

‘You think he’s fit do you? Well why don’t you cop off wi’ him an’ all?’

 

Vanessa advances on Charity, towering over her as she shrinks back on the couch. Charity’s eyes dart back and forth, up and down, anywhere but directly at Vanessa.

 

‘Uh, what I meant babe was, er, how dare he? How DARE he? Yeah, poor Rhona right? You go give him what for.’

 

Charity holds her breath, waiting for a reaction from Vanessa. When she finally nods and begins pacing again Charity lets out the breath she’s been holding and leaves the room without a word.

 

‘Er, Charity, excuse me? Where do you think you’re going?’

 

Vanessa spends so long staring dumbly at the door that by the time she remembers she can actually move her feet, Charity is back in the room again holding something behind her back. On seeing Vanessa’s glare aimed in her direction she’s brings out the item with a flourish.

 

‘Ta-da!’ A stony silence from Vanessa prompts her to continue. ‘For, you know, spying on Pete.’

 

Charity pulls the black wig onto her head haphazardly. It looks ridiculous, with her long blonde hair sticking out the bottom. Vanessa takes one look at her and can’t help but laugh. She takes a couple of steps forward into Charity’s personal space, leaning up to retrieve the wig and stealing a kiss in the process.

 

‘Hmmm...’ Vanessa turns the wig over in her hands. ‘Not really my colour. I’ll make Tracy wear it.’


End file.
